Five Factions
The Five Factions (五派閥, Go Habatsu) are the three groups of Fallen Angels, Demons, Seraphs, Heroes, and Vampyres mentioned in the Bible, who are the main focus of Vampyre, Knights and Boobs. Summary Pre Great Mythology War The Five Factions started thousands of years before the start of the story after the Biblical God cast out Seraphs that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in Hell alongside the Demons, and created the first Vampyre, the Antichrist, and the Original Hero. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these Five Factions were all interconnected. Together, the Five Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible with the Seraphs (named the Angels), Demons and Fallen Angels being the most prominent. Great Mythology War The Five Factions of Seraphs, Heroes, Demons, Vampyres, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Original Hero, King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, The Vampyre Lord, the Seven Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel (with other mythologies such as Norse, Greco-Roman, Hindu and others later joining), in a conflict which came to be known as the Great Mythology War which continued for years till it ended close to twenty-nine years prior to the creation of the Dragoon Treaty after the deaths of the Biblical God, Seven Great Satans and Vampyre Lord. Post Great Mythology War Following the deaths of the Biblical God, the Original Hero and his subordinates, the Seven Great Satans and the Vampyre Lord as well as a massive lost in their main forces (except for the Hero Clan), the Great Mythology War finally ended, but it left the Five Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great Mythology War and with four of the five factions losing their main forces, neither of the five sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for the next twenty-nine years. Peace Treaty and Alliance After the an event caused by Kokabiel and formation of Devil's Hand, which nearly destroyed the existing status quo of the Five Factions, the top brass of each faction decides to hold a conference to solve the existing issues among the Five Factions. They eventually reached an agreement by following Azazel's proposal of forming a peace treaty between the Five Factions. The peace treaty known as the Pendragon Treaty, was finally drawn up and ended the disputes between the Five Great Powers as they started to work together to rebuild their religion. In recent events, such as the rise of the Devil's Hand, the Three Factions have not only ceased fighting against each other, but have even joined forces on a large-scale alliance in order to preserve their new-found peace. Members The Five Factions were originally made up of the forces of Heaven, consisting of the Biblical God and the Seraphs; the forces of Hell, consisting of the Seven Great Satans and the Demons; and Grigori and the the Fallen Angels; and the Hero Clan and the Heroes, Dragon Slayers and Magicians; and the Three Vampyres Factions and Vampyres. After the Great Mythology War, the overall strength of the Five Factions changed drastically with the Seraphs losing their God and connections to the Hero Clan, the Demons losing their forces and their leaders, the Seven Great Satans, the Fallen Angels who lost many of their forces except their leaders (other then Kokabiel who formed Devil's Hand and his sealing), the Vampyres losing their forces and the Vampyre Lord, and the Hero Clan losing most of their elders and Holy and Demonic Weapons and Families. Following the creation of the Master-Servant Contract and it's variants Evil Pieces (Demons) and Brave Saints (Seraphs) Systems, the Vampyres, Demons, and Seraphs forces have incorporated forming contracts and reincarnating Human, Heroes and other species into their races. As for the Fallen Angels, they instead to bloomed their race by tempting the remaining (or reincarnated Seraphs) pure Seraphs into their side, or by mixing their blood and race by giving child through Humans, Heroes, Vampyres or Demons. Trivia Category:Vampyre Category:Demon Category:Seraph Category:Fallen Angel Category:Hero Category:Groups Category:Terminology